Tears Red As Blood
by Butterflies Of Beauty
Summary: a huddy story. House might be a bit OOC... M for a reason


**made with the prompt 'blood'! But I think that's easy to figure out if you read it.**

**_Tears red as blood._**

It seeped through her hands, colouring them red. She knew she was going to die, there was no one to warn, no one with her, to help her, to save her. so she just sat there, her white pants slowly turning red. She slowly slipped away from consciousness as she rethought what happened tonight.

It was half past seven, and she had been stood up. Why would she trust online dating anyway. The only people on those sites were bloodsuckers, only wanting to date her for her money, or because she was the boss of a hospital. Mostly both reasons.  
"Well, well, Cuddles! You look _saaaaad_. Mind if I join?"  
She groaned. Of course he would come and crash her date. Not that her date was anywhere to be found, but he didn't know _that_ little fact.  
"I'm afraid your date won't be showing up today. Something about his wife coming home from her vacation early. Not that he will have a wife after tonight. Or a life. Depends on what the woman is planning to do with her poor, poor husband."  
He looked into the guys life? Of course he would've done that. This was House she was talking about. Sometimes he was really possessive of her, she had no idea why, but she wanted him gone.  
"House, can't you see I'm wanting to be miserable on my own here? Just leave."  
With that he stood up, making her stand up with him.  
"Sure you can be miserable, I am too! Lets get out of here and be miserable somewhere else!"  
And with that he dragged her out of the way too expensive restaurant, ignoring the angry looks that were shot their way because the only thing they had done inside was sitting.

"A B-Bloody Mary pleassse."  
She didn't believe she was at a bar. With _House_ of all people. And she was quite tipsy too, she normally didn't drink alcoholic drinks, something about being on call 24/7 for her job.  
"You know Cuddles? You look hot."  
She snorted, causing the drink to spill out of her mouth. Of course only House would say that. He was quite intoxicated too, or at least pretending to be, one of the two. She had always thought he could handle alcohol as well as he could his drugs, but she never knew for sure.  
"D-Don't call me Cuddlesss."  
He laughed, letting some of his drink spill over the edge of the glass.  
"Oh noez, Cuddles! Look at what you've done!"  
The alcohol loosened her inhibitions, clouding her mind and just made it harder to think straight. Why wouldn't she take advantage of this? She could use a night without boundries.  
"Wan-Wannna come to my place? It'sss closer."

All her blood rushed through her, warming her up as she was pushed to the wall and kissed passionately by the man she loved the most. Wait, when did she go from hate to love? Probably when they kissed in the bar. Or on their walk home. Or at her front door. Her train of thoughts was broken when House shed her dress off her, ripping it in the process. In the back of her mind was a part that wanted to hit him for doing that, the dress had cost a fortune, but the rest of her mind was more set on the way he was biting kissed down her neck.  
Who had thought a mouth who delivered such insults could be used for something so pleasurable like this?  
But there was no room for thinking after he took her nipple into his mouth, using the other to massage her neglected breast. The only thing she could think about at that moment was taking this to the bedroom, which she did while kissing him.

Bloody hell, what had she done?  
Apparently, she had been drunk and slept with _House_, of all people. And she must have been really drunk, because she had actually liked it. She had been standing as far away from the bed as possible for at least 10 minutes, fully dressed and not caring it was 3 am and she had to sleep because otherwise she would be really tired the next day. Eventually he opened his eyes.  
"Lisa?"  
Something snapped inside her, made her unable to think straight. The alcohol still in her system and the man in her bed confused her, so she did the only thing she always did on auto-pilot when around him. She got angry.  
"Get. Out."  
He just lay there, stunned and not knowing why she said that. She couldn't have that, not now when her mind was in overdrive. So she started to throw his clothing at him while rambling.  
"What was I thinking, I shouldn't have done this! I hope you enjoyed this Greg, but this was a onetime thing and I'll never let you do this to me again! Now, _GO_!"  
Seeing he couldn't win, he put on his clothes, not even minding the beer stains on them, and left.

She walked to the door, agitated. He wasn't even gone for five minutes and he had come back again. Not looking through the peephole, she opened the door.  
"Couldn't even stay away for-"  
She was interrupted by a gloved hand that was roughly put over her mouth. All the blood drained from her face as she realized her would-be-date was standing there with a knife in the hand that wasn't on her mouth.  
"So, you think that is fun, eh? Breaking up marriages? My wife wanted to leave me because _you_ told her what I did! She's taking my stuff, my kids, everything. You gotta learn a lesson in submission here, thinking you can control my life!"  
She was forced to the living room and tried to struggle, but she couldn't, he was too strong. She tried to break free, to scream, but she was on the couch in minutes, her attacker leaning over her, binding her hands and feet together, as well as binding something over her mouth to keep her from screaming, at the same time as talking to her again.  
"You know, I was just going to rape you, to make sure you would realize your place. But then I saw you with your boyfriend. That made me realize you two had it all planned out from the start. How many marriages have you broken up already? You're probably not even who you said you where. Dean of medicine? No woman ever made it to that position, only men can do those high-profile jobs. You lied to me, so now you are going to die."  
He took out the knife and tried to stab her. He failed a few times, because she moved, but eventually he made it and stabbed her in the leg. He pulled out the knife and stabbed her other leg too, the blood slowly making it's way down her legs.  
"Even if you are a doctor, what isn't possible, you can't do anything about this. The blood will slowly drain from your veins, killing you slow and painful. Too bad I had to kill you, you would've made a good pet."  
With that he left, leaving her bound and bleeding in front of her couch.

_Beep. Beep. Beep.  
_She heard the sounds and knew she was safe. She was in the hospital. She wanted to wake up, to open her eyes, but she was too tired so she just kept her eyes closed. They would be bloodshed anyway. After some time she could hear the door being opened and closed, followed by the sound of someone with a cane walking. He sat there for a few minutes before he started talking.  
_Beep. Beep. Beep.  
_"Cud-. Lisa. I'm so sorry. I- this shouldn't have been this way. This shouldn't have happened. You were right, I took advantage of you. You were drunk and I wasn't. But I couldn't just not do it."  
_Beep. Beep. Beep.  
_"You see, Lisa, I love- I love to be with you. I am sorry I brought you in this situation. I cancelled your date because I thought you didn't deserve that scumbag. And I went to you in the restaurant because you looked lonely. You don't deserve that either. You deserve better."  
_Beep. Beep. Beep.  
_"I had no idea that guy would react like this. He is arrested by the way, one murder and one attempt at murder. The psychopath murdered his wife when she told him she was going to leave. I'm relieved I went back to tell you, because if I hadn't, it would've been two murders."  
_Beep. Beep. Beep.  
_"Y-you had lost so much blood, I thought you were dead. You would have been if you hadn't been able to get your hands free. You were amazing, you know. I don't know how you did it with that little strength left, but you managed to rip open some cushions and use them to slow the bleeding."  
_Beep. Beep. Beep.  
_"You probably think I'm a coward if you can even hear me. You know what? Lets make a deal, like we always do. I tell you what I always wanted to and you give me a sign to show me you've heard me. So, here we go. I love you. I love you so much, Lisa. Please wake up. Please."  
_Beep. Beep.  
__Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep._

All the blood left his face as the moments went by like a blur. Flat lining. Dead. Nurses rushing. Pushed away. Taken outside. Paddles. Clear. Shock. No beat. Charging. Clear. Shock again. No beat. Charging. Clear. Shock. Beat. Relieve. Tired. Gone.  
She had given him a sign.

This time when she came to, she wasn't tired at all. She opened her eyes and saw the various machines, as well as the bag of blood that was hanging from the rack. And just, all of a sudden, everything came back to her. The stabbing, the panic, _House_. He had told her he loved her. Why now? Was he just feeling sorry for her? she just had to find out.

As soon as she could get out of the room (which was several days, actually), she went up to his office to confront him. It was good to feel the blood running through her legs again. He wasn't there, but there were voices coming from Wilson's office. She stood there for a few minutes, listening.  
_"-came and saved her."  
__"I told you already, I was in the neighbourhood and my bike had problems, so I stopped by at her place."  
__"Yeah right, House. I know you and I know you would've just called me if your bike broke down."  
__"Wilson, you wound me! I thought you knew me! I just wanted to be off my feet as soon as possible."  
__"I think you wanted to ask her out. I think you love her."  
__"I would never love her! you know-"  
_She stopped listening and walked towards her office, tears welling up in her eyes. It had all been a lie. A stupid lie to make her feel better. She had been foolish to believe him. She almost screamed at her assistant to let no one in and locked herself in her office.

He burst into her office. She didn't care. She just stayed where she was, under her desk, hidden from everyone in the world, to cry. Her eyes were bloodshot and her face was red, but she just didn't care. She knew he wouldn't give up, but she hoped it anyway. That hope was short lived when he came around her desk and stared down at her.  
"You know, you should be at home."  
"Why would you care?"  
She stood up and walked past him to the door. She was stopped short, however, by his hand around her wrist.  
"Why are you so angry at me? What have I done wrong?"  
She turned to face him, the paths of the tears she cried visible on her face.  
"I heard you, in Wilson's office."  
After that she walked away. She had just made it through the doors that lead to the clinic when he caught her wrist again, spinning her around. She wanted to say something, but before she could, he kissed her.  
After a few moments of kissing, he broke away.  
"I'm sorry. I didn't- I just wanted to get Wilson of my back. I do love you."  
Everything in the clinic looked like it was frozen. Every person in the room was too shocked that the diagnostician had said that to move. After some time everyone started moving again, on autopilot. She was the only one who was still frozen.  
"Lisa? Why-"  
This time she caught him of guard with a kiss that was so passionate the clinic spontaneously froze again, and this time some people fainted of shock too. But she didn't care the whole hospital would know in an hour. She could deal with it. She could deal with everything.  
Because she was finally where she belonged. With him.


End file.
